Talk:Liu Shan
Shan>Chan The DW7 EU site has his name as Liu Shan instead of the previous "Chan" found in previous installments. Before moving the page (along with other localized names like Wang Yuan Ji or Cai Wen Ji), describing his Role in Games, would we keep everything as it was or change all the mentions pre-playable appearance to "Liu Shan" and mention somewhere in the article that he was known as "Liu Chan" before DW7 in the series? GreatPanda 21:11, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :If that's what it says. I did the same localization mention for Nohime's name (Noh (SW)->Nō (present)), so a small mention somewhere at the top of the page like it is for her is fine. Sake neko 21:30, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Also, there's an interesting change to his character. On the EU site, he is mentioned to calmly assess situations and make decisions after careful consideration of all factors. This makes those around him mistakenly feel that he is slow and foolish. This would contradict the personality of the Asian port, wouldn't it? Might be the english dub trying to paint him in a better light, or is it a mistranslation on their error? GreatPanda 00:42, January 22, 2011 (UTC) son of SSX? I was just wondering ... is it said who Liu Shans mother is? I cant help but think it was SSX, but i could very well be wrong. Do you guys know if that could be true or not? Ixbran 03:21, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :Lady Gan is Liu Shan's mother who depending on the translation is either one of Liu Bei's wives or concubines. Historically, she died not too soon after she was saved by Zhao Yun at Chang Ban and was allegedly given a posthumous rank of empress when Liu Shan came into power. In ROTK, she is barely mentioned as one of Liu Bei's wives. She is not the one who threw herself down the well at Chang Ban (that was Lady Mi), but, since she isn't mentioned beyond the incident, she may as well could have died around then. :History so far says Sun Shang Xiang didn't give birth to any of Liu Bei's children because he was too scared to even approach her room, what with all of her armed handmaidens, shaky alliance with Sun Quan, and her overall offstandish attitude. Only ROTK makes them seem remotely close to one another. Sake neko 04:31, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Aahhh i see. I always thought she was his mother. Or at least his adoptive one. Though I cant help but find it kinda sad they never had any children together, but i can see why. If i were straight and I had a girl friend who's room was guarded by maids with weapons, I'd be kinda scared as well, hahahaha. Thanks for the history lesson Sake! Ixbran 05:32, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Forced to be the Leader of Shu? This is somehting i've noticed while playing DW7. Doesn't it come across as Liu Shan being forced into his position? I see him as had his fathers legacy forced on him, but he tries to live up to the expectations everyone has put on him, even though he doesn't want to do it. he sort of reminds me of Princess Ashe from FFXII: Wants to live up to the duty's and expectations people have of them, but at the same time wishes to live their own life and make their own decisions. So Liu Shan is possibly a very conflicted character due to all this. He wants to make everyone else happy, so he pushes his wants and needs aside for everyone else. You can see this at Jin's ending, when Liu Shan and Sima Zhao are drinking and feasting together. Liu Shan says hes happy, because no one can tell him what to do anymore. This gives me the feeling that Jiang Wei and the others were probably forcing him to be their leader. To continue Liu Bei's and Zhuge Liang's wishes and dreams, without any concerns or thoughts to Liu Shan's. Is this something worth noting within Liu Shans article? Ixbran 18:40, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Liu Shan Character Analysis by The Archlich A very well done character Analysis of Liu Shan's DW incarnation compared too his historical counterpart. Archlich does these for a lot of the DW Characters, and thought this would be an interesting read for anyone. Ixbran (talk) 23:16, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Welp, the very guy who made me start to hate Shu by a crapton. He has a VERY negative opinion of them and tends to really gush over and sleep with Wei (especially Cao Cao and Yue Jin). :P SneaselSawashiro (talk) 03:33, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Qinggang Sword in Chinese and Japanese media It would seem through googling the Japanese name of Cao Cao's fifth and strength weapons, it seems to be a common thing in Japanese media where it's written as the "Seikou/Qinghong" Sword (lit. Azure Crimson Sword) even on the Japanese Wikipedia and on the YouTube link in Cao Cao's edit history I left, so it must actually be another name for it rather than the replacement sword theory I've proposed like an idiot. In that defense, I can sorta see how it is due to both the characters for "crimson" and "band" are a bit identical, so it may be a mistranslation. However, I want to see if it's worth pointing out Liu Shan's side of it, since his version of the Qinggang Sword is correctly written as it is in Chinese media as opposed to the Japanese version. SneaselSawashiro (talk) 03:39, March 11, 2016 (UTC)